1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a building's seismic isolation and snubber system with a seismic wave detection system installed in any building within a seismic region in which there are sensors and a processing unit for a seismic wave signal emitted (or transmitted) from the seismic wave detection system and simultaneously received by the processing unit, pressure relieved by activating previously-installed hydraulic oil pressure systems in a building, a building's weight sustained by the previously designed and installed seismic isolation and snubber system, and any earthquake-induced stress scattered or absorbed for a building's equilibrium. In detail, any information, for instance, a building's strike, dip or horizontal change detected by sensors could be transferred to the processing unit for further interpretation or calculation in which any change of an oblique angle or in a horizontal direction of any quadrant of operation is transferred to the hydraulic oil pressure system's coefficient of damping and the corresponding damping force is regulated by the hydraulic oil pressure system to adjust and distribute a building's equilibrium, so as to deliver any earthquake-induced stress properly controlled and distributed for complete yielding, seismic energy totally absorbed by the absorber systems, and seismic isolation of a building without shaking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a long time, the Earth we live is a turbulent environment rich in typhoons and earthquakes.
As a result of uncertain earthquakes with different magnitudes annually raging in any country or region of the top three seismic belts on the Earth, any pitiful sight such as collapsed buildings and wounds attributed to an earthquake (especially a strong destructive earthquake) has been repeatedly displayed to us.
Facing unavoidable acts of God, e.g., earthquakes, people must properly bring their wisdom into full play and combine any accessible technologies such as advanced civil engineering and modern architectural techniques to skillfully develop any earthquake-free building without damage, or the said disasters still threaten living people and become our nightmares. Despite lots of solutions for overcoming earthquake-induced hazards to buildings, human lives or assets offered by skilled persons nowadays, there are still some stubborn defects in their inventions thus far. Before and during development of the present invention, the inventor has collected a great deal of knowledge about root causes of earthquakes, earthquake protection, and multiple earthquake-related technologies or information such as seismic protection, seismic endurance, seismic reduction, seismic prevention, seismic restraint, seismic control, seismic separation, seismic isolation, or seismic absorption, especially all similar inventions or utility model patents declared by patent offices abroad, for further studies, analyses and comparisons. In view of each person's distinct intelligence, specialty, or accumulated experience, each inventor has his (her) own thinking while seeking any consequent solution for the same problem. Undeniably, each invention or innovative design accessible, oncoming, or unavailable but collected in various journals or media (including any theoretical idea significantly different from an actual solution) is worthful so far or applicable to some issues partially; for the earthquake-induced problems, comprehensive and detailed, there are still strong and weak points (or advantages and disadvantages) existing in these disclosed dazzling inventions or innovative designs or among these competitors featuring seismic protection, seismic reduction, seismic prevention, seismic restraint, seismic endurance, seismic separation, seismic isolation, etc. Among all inventions, each of them taking temporary solutions not effecting a permanent cure, effecting a permanent cure not taking temporary solutions, applying wrong methods to any temporary solution and permanent cure, or employing right methods restricted to existing material technologies or external environment cannot keep up with things.
Refer to the Appendix for the patent of “Anti-earthquake structure insulating the kinetic energy of earthquake from buildings” (Taiwan Patent No. 198739; Japan Patent No. 1275821; Canada Patent No. 1323883; U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,350) provided by the inventor two decades ago. Between a building and a foundation separated each other, a supporting isolation layer with a plurality of curved ball seats on its upper and lower surfaces and a plurality of corresponding balls installed for ultra-low frictional thrust between curved ball seats and corresponding balls skillfully contributes to earthquake-induced horizontal kinetic energy from destructive horizontal shakes transferred to a building's vertical potential energy due to balls and curved ball seats reciprocally rolling during an earthquake. In virtue of a multilayer design in balls and supporting isolation layers, any earthquake-induced horizontal shakes express a bottom-up decay geometrically and little kinetic energy is transmitted to a building finally. Additionally, a plurality of linkage snubbers installed between any support isolation layer and a building are effective in earthquake-induced vertical kinetic energy transferred to sliding shoes' horizontal kinetic energy and further proportionally absorbed by bow buffer springs based on the lever principle for delivering a building's safety without direct destroy from impact of earthquake-induced vertical shakes. Defect 1: Despite a horizontal motion between ball seats and corresponding balls for generation of the minimum rolling frictional thrust and little adverse effect from earthquake-induced horizontal shakes on a building, the application of the invention is limited to a light building only rather than a large-scale building which cannot sustain huge pressures out of contact forces between balls and ball seats (point-to-point contact) or huge stress per unit area. Defect 2: In spite of an intrinsic clever design to overcome impact on a building due to earthquake-induced vertical shakes proportionally absorbed by bow buffer springs based on linkage snubbers in the invention and the lever principle, a building's huge weight is still sustained by the snubbers even without disturbance of any earthquake and consequently causes elastic fatigue of components in the linkage shock absorption system and curtails their service lives such as linkages and bow springs under huge pressures. Also, a plurality of balls and linkage snubbers designed to sustain an entire building and effective in its intrinsic seismic isolation and protection function during an earthquake usually rock and disturb residents who live above the apparatus without any extra protection mechanism designed to overcome wind pressure in one windy area with any blast raging (or any region with typhoons or hurricanes frequently occurring). Despite its obviously potential values based on the said descriptions, each earthquake-related invention or utility model patent still has any defect more or less or a blemish in an otherwise perfect thing comparatively thus far. In consideration of existing well-developed technologies and relevant information for long-term thinking and research to achieve mastery through a comprehensive study and touch the core issue from a macro view, the inventor skillfully integrate modern technologies such as electronics, communications, hydraulic crane, mechanics, etc. into the original invention herein for seismic isolation and prevention by means of these techniques thereof cooperating one another and separately developing their total functions. It is believed that the present invention with exquisite design, arrangement and planning is able to express its flawless performance and fulfill “safe residence” for people while confronting any act of God, typhoon or earthquake.
The technical philosophy and measures adopted in the invention herein have supplied reliable safety and earthquake-free protection to most buildings. However, a tiny vibration during any manufacture or process still leads to any irretrievable loss in some specific industries or locations emphasizing an ultra-high aseismatic environment such as FAB, hospital for surgery or microsurgery, critical information storage center, museum with some important cultural heritages or priceless antiques collected within, and any other high-precision high-tech industry.
Depending on spirit to strive for perfection in the principle or structure of the said invention, the inventor continues research and development in detail to create elaborate design for any hazard attributed to micro-earthquake in the said industry thoroughly excluded and no risk threatening specific industries or locations hereinabove in spite of any earthquake.